Good Form Is Always Appreciated
by Captain Swan Approved
Summary: Lieutenant Killian Jones is charged with escorting Princess Emma to her betrothed overseas.
1. Chapter 1

"It is an honor that the King trusts us to ensure the Princess's safe passage to Rumplestiltskin's part of the kingdom," said Liam, to his younger brother.

Lieutenant Killian Jones knew that his brother was correct, and under any other circumstances he would be absolutely happy to carry out the King and Queen's wishes.

But matters were more complicated this time.

Killian had always admired Princess Emma. She was strong, smart, adventurous, and beautiful, gods, was she beautiful. However, that admiration had evolved into a deep love over the past year. It had begun, ironically enough, on the night that Princess Emma had become engaged.

He remembered the night of the ball like it was yesterday.

_"May I have the honor of the next dance, your Highness?" asked Killian, sweeping into a low bow before Princess Emma._

_"You may," said Emma, placing her hand in his._

_They moved to the dance floor as a waltz began._

_Killian placed his free hand on her waist and pulled her close to him, and as soon as he did, he was amazed how right it felt to have Princess Emma in his arms._

_"It's been a long time, Lieutenant," said Emma softly, "Tell me, how is it to serve in the Royal Navy?"_

_"It is an honor to keep this kingdom, as well as the royal family, safe from invasion."_

_"Than I am grateful to you, Lieutenant," she said coquettishly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Although I miss you when you are away."_

_"You shouldn't, your Highness. You have much better things to occupy your valuable time than missing the boy you grew up with."_

_"I don't think so," said Emma, boldly pressing herself closer as they moved in time to the music._

_Killian flushed. "Princess, everyone is watching," he hissed._

_"So? It is a waltz, Lieutenant. You might as well take advantage of the opportunity."_

_"I would never take advantage of you, Princess," he said softly._

_To his surprise, she smiled. "Of course you wouldn't. You're a gentleman and different from all the princes and potential suitors I've met. You actually respect me."_

_"Aye, that I do."_

_On that note, the dance ended. Killian escorted the Princess off the floor and turned to take his leave, but she held onto his hand. "Come with me," she whispered, tugging him out of the ballroom and into a curtained alcove in the empty corridor._

_"Princess, we shouldn't be here," said Killian, "what if someone catches us?"_

_"They won't," said Emma, moving closer to him._

_"I'm only a common sailor, Princess," said Killian, "There are dozens of more eligible men you could be spending your time with."_

_"No," said Emma firmly. "I'd rather spend it with you. All the other potential suitors I've met only see me as a prize to be won, a method to become king. They don't care about me."_

_She laid a gloved hand on his cheek, and he could feel the warmth of her skin through the thin material. "And you are more than just a sailor. My father and mother have always favored you and your brother. One day, you will be a Captain. And if you want my opinion, you're worth more than one hundred of those other pompous princes and nobles that are vying for my hand."_

_"I am not worthy of such praise," stammered Killian._

_"Oh, shut up and kiss me, Killian," said Emma, grabbing the lapels of his naval jacket and pulling him to her into a passionate kiss._

_His eyes slid closed. One hand tangled itself in her thick blonde curls and the other pressing against the small of her back, pressing her flush against him. It was the best feeling in the world and Killian suddenly felt at home._

_They were both flushed and breathing heavily when they pulled apart. "Good form," she said, leaning her forehead against her, and using the phrase he was known for against him._

_"Same to you, Princess," he said softly, grazing his lips across hers again._

_"Princess?" called a voice._

_Emma and Killian sprang apart._

_It was Grumpy, head of the Royal Guard, not to mention, the princess's godfather._

_Emma pressed a finger to Killian's lips. "Shhh, I'll be back," she hissed, as she slipped out of the alcove. Killian didn't move an inch._

_"I'm here, Grumpy."_

_"Your parents have been worried. They wish to make an announcement, and would like you to be present."_

_"What kind of announcement," demanded Emma._

_"Your mother wants it to be a surprise," said Grumpy._

_"Tell me. You know that I don't handle surprises with grace."_

_"That's true," said Grumpy, "Fine. Your mother and father have recently made a deal with Rumplestiltskin. In a year, you will marry his son, Baelfire. They are announcing the engagement tonight._

_Killian's heart was in his throat. He forced himself to remain still and silent as he listened for Emma's response._

_"Just give me a moment alone, please. I promise that I'll return to the ballroom shortly."_

_"Sure, just remember to act surprised when the announcement is made," said Grumpy, before shuffling off._

_Emma slipped back into the alcove and straight into Killian's arms._

_Killian was hesitant to put his arms around her._

_"Just hold me for a moment, Killian, please," she said, her voice shaking._

_Killian obliged, and began to glide one hand through her hair in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. He could hardly believe that Emma was seeking comfort from him. They had grown up together, they had always been friends, but now it seemed there as there was something more between them. But it was too late. In a few minutes Emma would leave him and she would be engaged to the son of the Dark One._

_"I will find a way out of this, Killian." said Emma. "Will you wait for me until I do?"_

_"If you wish it, I shall do it, your Highness," said Killian. The words came out before he could formulate a response, and Killian knew he meant them. For as soon as he spoke them, he realized that he had been falling in love with Princess Emma for years, and it seemed as if the same had happened for her._

_"You won't forget about me?"_

_"Never," he said._

_"Good," said Emma. Then she kissed him again, drawing his strength into her heart, the heart that, Emma now realized, had belonged to Killian for several months at least._

"Killian, are you alright?" asked Liam.

Killian blinked. "Of course, bother," said Killian, "just reminiscing, is all."

"Well, Princess Emma will arrive with her parents at any moment. We will set sail shortly after that, and I will need your full attention. When we return from escorting the Princess, there is a very good chance that you will be promoted."

Killian forced his frown into a grimace. He would attain a new rank, but he would lose the woman he loved. It wasn't worth it. But he couldn't tell Liam about that.

No one in the kingdom knew what he and Princess Emma felt for each other. And now no one ever would.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Snow.

"Look, I don't like it either, Snow, but this marriage will ensure the safety of our kingdom for years to come. Emma knows this and she has not expressed interest in any of the other potential suitors. If she had, then we would have called off this whole event months ago."

"She's only 21," said Snow, "shouldn't we give her more time to find someone? Our daughter deserves to have True Love. I'm beginning to think that the deal we made last year was done in haste."

"Emma knows what she is doing by marrying Baelfire. She has made her choice. If she were to come to us tonight and confess her love for someone else, then of course we would call it off and damn the consequences, but that isn't the case."

"We've been pressuring her," said Snow, her voice was laced with guilt. "She might believe that we would force her into a loveless marriage."

-/-

Keeping Killian a secret from her parents had been a bad decision. However, she knew that if she had told her parents about her feelings for the naval officer that they would have called off the engagement.

She had almost done so countless times over the past twelve months.

But she had never followed through for one simple fact.

No one broke deals with the Dark One and lived to tell the tale.

Her parents had a reason for making the deal all those months ago. They wanted to ensure the safety of the kingdom, and if Emma had been in their position she likely would have done the same thing.

Now that the deal had been struck it could not be undone. Or else her parents, and maybe the entire kingdom would pay the price. Emma would rather sacrifice her own happiness than ruin the happiness of countless innocent people.

She had finally told Killian two months before.

_"I'm so sorry, Killian," said Emma._

_They were sitting in the back corner of one of the castle gardens, curled together on a bench._

_Killian tightened his arms around her. "I understand, Emma. You are a Princess and you have to put your kingdom and your people first. You made an honorable and difficult choice, and this only makes me love you more."_

_Emma just hugged him tighter._

_"It is time that we finally face reality. We have been fooling ourselves these past months looking for a way out of this. No one breaks a deal with the Dark One and lives to tell the tale."_

_He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I never deserved you anyway," he whispered into her hair._

_"Killian," said Emma, looking up at him with teary eyes, "please don't say that. I love you, and if it weren't for the Dark One I would run away with you tonight and never look back."_

_"It's okay, Emma. These are harsh realities, but they do exist," said Killian, caressing her cheek. "I should get back to the ship."_

_Emma nodded._

_"Emma, my love, know this now. My only wish is for you to be happy and there is not a day that will go by that I will not think of you." He brushed his lips against hers. "Farewell, my princess."_

They hadn't seen each other since that night.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in," called Emma.

The door opened and Snow slipped inside. "Emma, is there anything your father and I can do to make your journey any easier?"

Emma looked up at her mother. _You could say that I don't have to go._ But she didn't say that. Instead she said, "On which ship will I make the journey?"

"Your father and I were thinking _The Jewel of the Realm_. Captain and Lieutenant Jones will ensure that you make it to Rumplestiltskin's castle safely."

Emma's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing Killian one last time.

"Is that okay?" asked Snow.

"Yes, mother, it's perfect."

"Emma, I know that you agreed to this marriage because you thought it was best for the kingdom. But I also want you to know that it isn't too late to call this whole thing off. You deserve a chance to find True Love."

Emma's mind flashed to Killian and the future they would never have. No. She couldn't think of that. She wasn't going to risk the lives of the kingdom and her parents. Killian understood. "Mom, no one has ever broken a deal with the Dark One. I made my choice, and I will stand by it."

Snow took her daughter in her arms. "I am so proud of you Emma. You are an amazing young woman."

-/-

The carriage ride to the _Jewel_ was mostly silent. Emma sat meekly with her hands folded in her lap.

Snow and Charming had made several attempts at conversation, but it seemed as if their daughter's mind was somewhere else completely.

In fact, it was. She knew it wasn't proper for an engaged woman to think of someone else that wasn't her betrothed, but all she could think of was Lieutenant Killian Jones.

She hadn't seen him in two months and as this was her last voyage as a free woman, she was glad she could spend it on the same ship as Killian Jones.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the docks, and one of the footmen opened the door and helped her out of the carriage.

Emma trailed behind her parents as they boarded the ship.

Captain Liam Jones greeted them with a low bow. "Your majesties, it is an honor to have you aboard _The Jewel of the Realm._ My lieutenant and I promise to ensure your daughter's safe passage across the sea to Rumplestiltskin's castle. "

Emma met Killian's gaze. She had to resist the urge to run into his arms.

"Thank you, Captain Jones. I trust that you and young Killian will take good care of my daughter. I have always thought very highly of you both."

"We are honored by your praise, your Majesty," said Killian, with a low bow.

Snow and Charming turned to their daughter. "We love you, Emma," said Snow.

"And we are so incredibly proud of you," said Charming, pulling his wife and daughter into a hug.

"Take care of her, Captain, Lieutenant," said Charming before leaving the ship with his wife.

"Princess Emma," said Liam, "Killian will show you to the Captain's quarters. The voyage should take a week, but the seas are smooth, and we should make good time."

"Thank you, Captain," said Emma with a small smile. "But you do not have to give up your quarters for me."

"Only the best for the Princess," he said, "Now if you will excuse me, we must prepare to set sail."

"Your Highness," said Killian, appearing by his side and offering his arm.

She took it and they crossed the deck to the Captain's quarters, not daring to speak until they were alone.

Killian closed the door, only to have Emma launch herself into his arms, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Killian," she said, "I've missed you so much." She stood on her tiptoes so that she could kiss him.

For a moment, Killian melted into her touch, but then he remembered their situation, and stepped away. "Emma," he said, "We can't do this. You are engaged."

"Exactly. In a week I will be married to a total stranger," said Emma, "and I won't waste the last few days we have together." She tried to kiss him again, but he took another step back.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I would like nothing more than to kiss you right now, but I believe in good form, and a gentleman would not take advantage of an engaged woman."

"Not even if said gentleman has the direct permission of the lady in question," asked Emma.

"Not even then, my lady," he said.

Emma sighed. She loved that Killian was a gentleman, and a man of honor, but she wanted nothing more than to steal away these last few days with him before she found herself bound to the son of the Dark One.

They still had seven days, and Emma had always been able to get under Killian's skin.

"If you will excuse me, Princess, I will allow you to rest," said Killian, sweeping into a bow. "If there is anything you need, come and find me."

Then he left the Captain's Quarters so quickly that he did not hear Emma's whispered, "I need _you_."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma couldn't sleep. She'd been on the ship for three days, and Killian had been avoiding her. Certainly, he had to help his brother sail the ship, but Emma had tried to talk two him several times and Killian had always smoothly managed to avoid doing so.

She slipped out of bed and put on her cloak. Maybe a bit of fresh air would help. She knew that there would only be a few people on deck. The sea was calm and the majority of the crew would take the opportunity to catch a few hours of sleep while they could.

Emma took a deep breath as she came out of the Captain's quarters. The sea air was invigorating. The sky was a deep purplish blue, and sprinkled with stars. It was beautiful and Emma took a moment to gaze up, the boat swaying gently beneath her feet.

"Princess," said a voice, _his voice, _"What are you doing out here."

Emma turned. Killian was standing at the helm, guiding the _Jewel_ through the water.

Emma walked over to stand beside him. "I couldn't sleep. I though that a bit of fresh air would help. It's very peaceful up here."

"Aye, that it is," he said, averting his gaze.

She put a hand on his shoulder, and her flinched, but didn't move away.

"You've been avoiding me," said Emma.

"My apologies, Princess."

"Killian," she whispered, "Please. Drop the formality. It's just me. Just Emma."

"I'm trying to do the honorable thing, _Princess._ We are sailing to Rumplestiltskin's castle, and as soon as you step on land you will marry his son," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "I would never take advantage of you. I love you too much."

Emma moved a bit closer. "I love you, too," she said. "Why can't we just enjoy these last few days before we are separated forever?"

"It's not right," said Killian. "We are both bound by duty, Princess."

Emma cringed at the words. "You know, my mother said something to me before I left. She said I deserve a chance to find True Love."

"Perhaps you will," said Killian, "with the Dark One's son."

Emma frowned. Killian was reverting into his proper, tight-laced self and she didn't like it. She wanted the man that has stolen kisses from her. It was a defense mechanism, she knew. He was just putting his walls up to shield himself against the pain that would come when they reached the Dark One's castle.

Killian was an open book to her, just as she was to him.

"Killian," she whispered, "You know that it's always going to be you."

She felt him stiffen beneath her touch. "Emma, you shouldn't let feelings from the past, cloud your future."

"But that is what you are going to do," said Emma.

"You and I are different," said Killian. "I can spend my days alone, but you will be married to another man. Keeping the door open to the past will only cloud the future. I want you to be happy, Emma, and as your happiness cannot be with me, you need to forget me."

"You act as if that is so easy," said Emma angrily.

"It isn't," he said, "but you must take the more difficult path. It will be better in the end."

Emma wracked her brain, trying to find some kind of retort. Then she remembered a story that her mother had told her. "My mother once tried to forget my father," she said.

"My mother and father could not be together because my father was engaged to a Princess from another kingdom. The alliance would keep his own kingdom safe and prosperous for the years to come."

Killian saw the similarities in the two situations, and he had to fight to stamp out the hope that was starting to flare in his heart. He kept a neutral expression.

"My mother asked the Dark One to make her a potion that would allow her to forget my father. She thought it would be easier than to face the pain of being without him. She took it and it created a whole in her heart that couldn't be filled. She was no longer the person she once was."

Emma laid her other hand on Killian's shoulder and forced him to face her. She could see the hope in his eyes battling with his sense of honor. "Instead of taking the easy way out, my father chose to follow his heart. He did not marry Princess Abigail. Instead he chose to fight for my mother. He found her as she tried to kill the Evil Queen. She couldn't remember him, so he had to prove that he loved her. He took an arrow for her and risked his life. Then True Love's Kiss restored her memories. Even then, they still had to fight against the Evil Queen to be together. Forgetting is the easy path, and I don't want to take the easy path," said Emma.

She, too, had been blinded by her own sense of honor. Just like her parents before her. However, telling the story of her parents' path to True Love made her realize that she would do anything to be with the man she loved, and by the look in his eyes, he would do anything for her as well.

"Emma," he said at last, his voice a tender caress as he let go of the wheel and took her into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then trailed kisses across her face until meeting her lips with his own.

They poured all of the pent up emotion form the past two months, and a surge of hope filled their hearts. Hope that they would find a way to be together, while keeping the kingdom safe. Hope that they would find a happy ending like her parents.

Thy only sprang apart when they heard a voice.

Emma's stomach twisted at the familiar tone.

"Ah, young love," said Rumplestiltskin. "How sickeningly romantic."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here," demanded Emma. She grabbed Killian's hand, not only as an act of defiance, but as a source of comfort.

"I was checking up on my son's fiancé, and it looks as if I made a wise decision by doing so," said Rumple.

Killian stepped forward and pulled Emma behind him. "Dark One, if you have no further business here, I must kindly ask you to leave the ship."

Rumple laughed. "How very brave," he said, "the lieutenant would do anything to protect his Princess."

"I would," said Killian.

"How touching, I wasn't aware that the Princess's heart was held by someone else when she agreed to marry my son. It's a shame that "Twoo Wuv" has to be separated."

"Did you come just to mock us," asked Emma, from behind Killian's shoulder.

"No," said Rumple. "Quite the contrary. You see my son has little interest in marrying you. He is in love with a certain fairy. Now what does this have to do with you, you may ask? I'll tell you." The imp conjured a potion bottle.

"I have since run out of the True Love potion I made so many years ago. I'm looking to restock."

Emma blinked. "What can we do about that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Rumple. I need a new, fresh source of True Love. It is the most powerful magic in all the realms. If you comply, I will release you from the engagement and you can be with your common lieutenant."

Emma nodded.

Rumple grinned a plucked a long blonde hair from Emma's head, and then with a little more force he took one from Killian. "Now let us see if this is potent enough to grant you your freedom." He dropped the hairs into the vial, and the blue potion began to glow, turning a bright shade of violet, flecked with gold.

"Ah, it is even more potent than that of your parents. Congratulations, Princess. It seems that the two of you have bested your parents."

Emma smiled at Killian and gripped his hand tighter. "So, this is all you need?"

"Indeed it is," said Rumple, pocketing the vial. "But be warned. True Love must be fought for. Your journey to your happy ending will not be easy, but you may rest assured that for the time being, you, nor your kingdom, are not in debt to the Dark One."

"Thank you," said Emma.

Rumple bowed, "Believe me, dearie, I am the one who should be thanking you. Goodbye." Then he disappeared in a black puff of smoke.

Emma and Killian stared at each other for a long moment, breathing each other in.

"We're free," said Emma, and then she was kissing him like she had never kissed him before. When she pulled away, she did not let go, but remained there, pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Emma," he said, his lips ghosting across her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Killian," whispered Emma into his chest.

"Now we have to face your parents," said Killian.

"They already love you, Killian, and once we tell them what happened with Rumple they will not stand in our way. No one believes in True Love more than my parents."

"I'm still only a simple Navy Officer," said Killian.

"No. You are so much more than that," she said. "You are a man of honor. You are brave and selfless. You are the man that I love. Besides, my father was a shepherd and my mother was a bandit. But look at them now, King and Queen of a thriving and prosperous kingdom."

"Your words mean the world to me, my love," said Killian.

"You mean the world to me," said Emma.

"You should get some rest," he said, stroking her hair as Emma sighed against his chest.

"I'm not sleepy," she said.

"Liar," he shot back.

"I want to stay here with you, Killian," said Emma.

"We have all the time in the world, my love," he said. "You rest and I will wake Liam and some of the crew. We will turn this ship around and set a course for home."

"Home," said Emma, with a smile.

"Home," said Killian, kissing her lightly. "Sleep well, my princess."

Emma kissed him again before letting go. "Goodnight, Killian."

-/-

_The Jewel of the Realm_ pulled back into port three days later. Snow White and Charming's castle could be seen in the distance from the dock.

Emma's heart leapt into her throat at the thought of bringing Killian home to her parents. She knew that they would approve of him, but she was still a bit nervous.

Liam had expressed his joy for the two of them aboard _The Jewel_. He clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Well, little brother, consider yourself lucky, for when you do propose, you can be assured of a positive response."

Emma grinned. "Unless he does something to upset me that day," she teased.

Liam grinned. "You are what Killian needs, Princess. Someone to get him to loosen up a bit. Someone that keeps him on his toes."

"I assure you, Captain, I will constantly keep him on his toes," said Emma, prodding Killian gently in the chest. "I'll even loosen the strings on his uniform."

Killian flushed at Emma's innuendo. He was still a proper lieutenant after all, though perhaps he was a bit less proper where Emma was concerned.

Liam grinned and embraced Emma.

"You've done well, Killian. I wish you luck for your audience with the King and Queen."

"Thank you, brother," said Killian, offering Emma his arm. "Shall we go, Your Highness?"

"I'd be honored, good sir," she said, taking his arm. "Thank you for everything, Captain."

"It was a pleasure to have you aboard, Princess."

-/-

"Snow, Charming," said Grumpy, coming into the throne room. "The Princess has returned to the kingdom."

"What?" asked Snow. "How is that possible?"

"Something happened on the voyage. "I just received word from the harbormaster that _The Jewel of the Realm_ pulled into port this morning."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is safe. I do not know anything more save for the fact that Lieutenant Jones is escorting her home as we speak."

"What does this mean?" asked Charming, after Grumpy bowed and left the room.

"It means that Emma wants a chance to find True Love," said Snow, with confidence. She had seen her daughter's reluctance to marry the son of the Dark One. She had also, on occasion, seen the longing glances between her daughter and the young lieutenant. There were some things that a mother just knew.

"Do you think it could be Jones?"

"Perhaps," said Snow. "They grew up together, and they understand each other. That's a pretty good start."

"That it is, Snow, that it is. I suppose we will just have to wait and see."

-/-

"Calm down, Killian," said Emma, squeezing his hand and kissing his cheek.

"But-"

Emma laid a finger on his lips. "Shh," said Emma. "Let's go see them. They will understand."

"As you wish," said Killian. He took a deep breath before allowing Emma to pull him into the throne room.

Emma ran into her mother and father's arms, and Killian smiled at the joyous family reunion.

Charming stepped away from his wife and daughter, only to offer his hand to Killian. "Thank you for bringing my daughter home safely, Lieutenant."

"It was a pleasure, your Majesty," said Killian with a low bow.

Snow smiled at the young man, and once again saw how he and her daughter were looking at each other. Something had changed between the two of them. They were gravitating towards each other.

"Emma, what has happened?" asked Snow.

"Rumplestiltskin released me from the engagement," said Emma.

"How is that possible," asked Charming, knowing better than most that no one broke deals with the Dark One.

"He came aboard _The Jewel_," said Emma, blushing slightly as she remembered what he had interrupted. "He said that Baelfire did not want to marry me either, so he offered me a deal."

Snow's eyes widened with worry, "Oh, Emma, what sort of deal did you make."

Emma understood where her mother was coming from. "It was nothing like that," she said quickly. "He said he was looking to make another True Love potion, and he agreed to release me from my engagement if what Lieutenant Jones and I had was strong enough to do the trick. He took hairs from our head and made a potion."

"And," said Charming and Snow expectantly.

"He said that our kingdom was released from his debt. He took the potion, thanked me, and disappeared."

"Well, Jones, my boy, it seems that you not only ensured the safety of my daughter, but that you won her heart in the process," said Charming, clapping him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family, son."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You give me great honor," said Killian.

Emma's eyes lit up as she looked between he parents and Killian. "You mean we have your blessing?"

Snow smiled warmly. "Of course," she said. "Your father and I would never stand in the way of True Love. We will organize a ball to make it all official." Her gaze turned to Killian, "And you will be promoted to Captain. You have served the kingdom, and this family well, Killian."

"Thank you, mother, father," said Emma, hugging both of her parents before moving to stand beside Killian.

"It is not every day that our daughter finds her True Love," said Snow.

"Now I'm sure Emma would like to rest. You may escort the Princess to her chambers, Jones. Then a carriage will take you back to the ship."

Killian smiled at the King and Queen. It meant the world to him that he had their blessing. Of course, he still had to officially propose, but there would be time for that later.

Emma and Killian left the throne room, ready to begin their lives and face their future.

Together.


End file.
